robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Tricerabot
Pictures Something has mucked up the pictures, they were fine before? Llamaman201 (talk) 14:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :I think TG deleted the main picture, so it needs to be replaced with a new one or just move one of the others. Christophee (talk) 14:41, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I had just watched Falcon Mark 2 vs Tricerabot 3.0, and could clearly see that Tricerabot 3.0 was a black robot, not the orange one I see now. However, I may be wrong. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::For Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, the teams were encouraged to decorate their robots with flashy and flammable decorations; that kind of stuff would look really good on TV. Team Juggerbot went all out, covering their bot in cardboard and paper bags; that's the "orange" you're seeing in the photo. What you saw in the Falcon Mark 2 vs Tricerabot 3.0 match was a bare-bones Tricerabot with all flammable materials removed. Personally, I prefer the cardboard version as the main pic, but if you don't like it, you can change it back. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::No, now that I understand, its fine. Thanks. However, I will upload that bare bones one as well. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:13, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Team Juggerbot Can I ask what actually connects the two robots? They appear to have no one in common. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:01, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Tricerabot is actually Juggerbot in disguise. It was decorated to give it a sort of WWE style. Rosie the Riveter 1 is actually the original Juggerbot from Season 1 of Robotica. Tricerabot 1 is Juggerbot 2.0 (the one that fought in Battlebots) Rosie the Riveter 2 is Logosye from Robotica season 3 Tricerabot 3.0 is Juggerbot 3.0 from Robotica season 3. Plus, Tricerabot and Juggerbot are driven by Mike Morrow from Corvalis OR - User Talk:Headbanger14 :Is the link to Team Juggerbot actually necessary? At the moment it's just another red link on several pages, but are we going to ever get round to making the page? Unless someone plans on making the page soon, I argue that the link should just be removed. Datovidny (talk) 21:11, February 6, 2013 (UTC) There's grounds for the page to be made, as they are a notable team that fought with more than one machine. I'd like to give it a go. User:MassiveDestruction49 21:40, February 6 2013 (UTC) :We decided this was one of the pages that will eventually be made, but nobody has got round to it. If you're going to have a go, then refer to other team pages which you can use as a template. Christophee (talk) 22:19, February 6, 2013 (UTC) On that right now. User:MassiveDestruction49 22:21, February 6 2013 (UTC) Stats I've worked out the stats for Tricerabot for season one. Imperial stats are: (L) 65', (W) 36' and (H) 14'; when converted to Metric, they are: (L) 162.5, (W) 90 and (H) 35. Is this any help? Sam (BAZINGA) 12:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think we need the metric measurements for the US Season only competitors. We already have the imperial measurements on at least one of the episode pages. Christophee (talk) 22:25, February 6, 2013 (UTC)